


Compañía

by Nakuru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika esperaba que Leorio tuviese una buena explicación de por qué estaba ahí a las tres de la mañana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compañía

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Kurapika pronunció esa pregunta con dificultad, en parte por su agotamiento y en parte porque estaba consciente de que gritar no era una buena idea. Aun así, no hizo nada para contenerse de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¿Se te olvidó el "hola, Leorio, que buen amigo eres por venir a visitarme"? —rebatió Leorio, sin dejarse intimidar, e hizo un ademán de querer pasar.

—Son las tres de la mañana —señaló Kurapika sin inmutarse ni moverse para abrir el paso.

—Hospital, turnos, sabes cómo es. —Leorio movió sus manos, en las que llevaba un par de bolsas plásticas, como si quisiera restarle importancia a su pésima excusa—. Y no me digas que tú sigues un horario normal.

—Ese no es el punto.

Leorio lo ignoró, como acostumbraba, e insistió en abrirse paso dentro del apartamento.

Aun cuando Kurapika sabía que podía detenerlo si se lo proponía, no lo hizo y suspiró cansado cuando cerró la puerta, sin ánimos para discutir, pero tampoco para ceder por completo.

—¿Estás seguro que esta no es una biblioteca? —comentó Leorio en voz alta, examinando con un deje de desaprobación los muchos libros y papeles —pistas, mapas, información que tenía que revisar—, no del todo ordenados, que ocupaban el lugar—. ¿Dónde está la cocina? Si realmente es un lugar para vivir y vives aquí...

—¿Qué es todo eso? —interrumpió Kurapika, señalando las bolsas que Leorio aún no había soltado. Quizás, si tenía suerte, lograría que fuera al grano y se fuese pronto.

—Comida —bufó—. ¿Sabes para qué es?

¿Acaso Leorio simplemente quería compañía para comer y ese era todo su motivo para estar ahí?

—No tengo tiempo para esto.

Solo faltaban dos pares de los ojos de su clan y hoy, más que nunca, tenía que usar todo su tiempo en la búsqueda. No podía seguir fallando y permitir que la deshonra, que había esperado acabar antes de que un año más pasase, continuara por un solo día más.

Por una vez en su vida, Leorio pareció captar que él estaba ocupado con algo importante, porque aunque abrió su boca de manea exagerada como si estuviese listo para comenzar una discusión a gritos, la cerró y apartó su mirada.

—Es... fue hoy —dijo en un tono extrañamente suave—, ¿cierto?

Quizás estaba más cansado de lo que quería aceptar, pues a Kurapika le tomó varios segundos entender a qué se refería Leorio, pese a que era algo que había estado pesando en su mente desde semanas atrás.

Hoy era el aniversario de muerte de los Kurutas, un día olvidado por el mundo pero no por él, y aunque pareciese imposible de creer, todo indicaba que Leorio, de todas las personas, había investigado y decidido ir a buscarlo en las primeras horas del día en esa fecha.

—Sí —replicó con voz apagada tras un largo minuto.

Serio, Leorio asintió con su cabeza.

—Es mi día libre —anunció, dándole una palmada en el hombro—, así que aprovecha.

Kurapika sabía que debía rechazarlo, dejarle en claro que buscar los ojos faltantes era lo único que pretendía hacer hoy, pues era lo que su clan merecía, y echarle en cara que un médico como él no podía ayudarlo en nada.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Y aun sintiendo una pizca de culpa, Kurapika no pudo evitar relajarse y aceptar, en el fondo de su mente, que agradecía que Leorio estuviese allí.


End file.
